Button
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: What am I to do? I really didn't mean to... Why is it so hard to tell you so?


TF FanFiction 1.35  
Button

So...

... here's my proto-take on an original Pilipino music (or OPM as my friends fondly calls them ^o^). The song used is "Paano Na Kaya" by Jay Bogayan. And yes, it's romancing song, albiet having a shy and hesitating feel to it, but I promise that I will give the perfect pair a happy ending... or I suppose it should be said a happy beginning? ~_~

By the way, I'd like to express how talented and romantic Pilipino artists are to have come up with such heart-warming music... They are truly inspiring (though I only heard either romantics, political satires or parody types so far =.="), which aids me alot in coming up with new project plots. So, keep up the good work, guys! O(^o^ )O

Now, then, please guide me along as I present you my latest 'baby'. Enjoy~!

Disclaimers: when black Calla Lilies and blue Roses naturally blooms... Even then, Tennis no Ouji-sama will never be mine.

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.35  
Button

Cheers roared all around and everywhere... We have finally, officially, graduated from middle school!

There were congratulatory remarks, well-wishers, and reminders from all too familiar faces - parents, families, teachers, friends, underclassmen.

Happy faces and crying faces...

Handshakes, pats on the shoulder, hair-rufflings, hugs, jumping and running around...

Balloons, confetti rained excitement in every which direction...

Fountains of blooming fireworks kept everybody's energy up...

And everything else that announces of this memorable ascending rites spooled picturesque-ly through my camera.

But amidst all the gleeful frenzy, I have my mind set on accomplish only one thing today.

_**• Paano nga ba napasukan ang gusot na ito?**_  
_**• Di naman akalaing magbabago ang pagtingin sa'yo**_  
_**• Mula nang makilala ka, umikot ang mundo ko**_  
_**• 'Di na kayang ilihim at itago ang nararamdamang ito **_

It is supposed to one of the most celebrated moments of my life, but here I was, trapped and flooded within my "admirers/fanclub", who were flaunting themselves at me. I knew exactly what they wanted, and even I can't help but feel like some piñata what with every one of them trying to grab-hold of my buttons. They were all fighting for possession over the coveted "second button" - which meant that whoever gets that particular button is someone very close to my heart - on my uniform.

But, honestly, I don't really care for that though... I say, a stolen button meant nothing if not given freely by the owner.

Besides...

I already have someone very special in my heart, someone who meant the whole world to me... And I wanted to let it be known, if only I could find that person from this jam-packed crowd.

I felt a couple of nerve pop behind my fringes, yet I kept my smile intact. Saa... Perhaps it's time for my disappearing trick now, for I fear my dear Cariño (my dearest camera) had suffered enough from the suffocating medley. And also I need to go on hunting. P

_**• Paano na kaya?**_  
_**• 'Di sinasadya**_  
_**• 'Di kayang magtapat ang puso ko**_  
_**• Bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko,**_  
_**• Ikaw pa?**_

In my Houdini escape, my feet had carried me back to the tennis courts... Our Seigaku tennis club had a lot of beautiful memories within this vast quarters. All the experiences we had gone through and shared together, all the laughter, all the determination, even all the zombiesque result of Inui's concoctions. Saa... I'm really going to miss all this familiarity... Everyone had already become so close together like a family, and it's really hard letting go.

I smiled... I know it's one of my masks again. The one that charms everyone, but deep within is hallow and meanigless. This anxiousness is irrelevant - really, it's not like we aren't going to see each other again. They'll be around... We'll be around... I'll be around... Still, I can't help the jitters bubbling inside me.

I have another reason for feeling this, and I can see that clearly from the opposite end of the courts...

_**• Paano na kaya?**_  
_**• 'Di sinasadya**_  
_**• Ba't nahihiya ang puso ko?**_  
_**• Hirap nang umibig sa isang kaibigan**_  
_**• 'Di masabi ang nararamdaman**_

You've always been popular, Buchou, I chuckled beneath my breath. You are whole package of perfection, so who wouldn't be struck by your sharp features, ne? Those burning ember orbs, that firmly strong built, those warm pair of hands and long fingers, your vigor and passion to give your everything to achieve your goals, your sexy intelligence, that unwavering control and power exuded by your intriguingly expressionless mask... Even your piercing glare and authoritative frown couldn't do much than make your admirers fall for you even more. Oh, and before I forget to mention this, who could ever resist those seductive pink lips, and adorable round buns of yours~!

Saa... If I think about it, aren't I just the same as those fans of your? Aren't I just another admirer who wanted more than what's possible?

_**• Paano na kaya?**_

I wonder if you know...

The first time we met during first year, I knew you were destined for greatness. I watched you grow into this admirable man before my eyes... I thought it was just my eccentricity that made me interested in your unwavering determination and ever-so-serious expression, but as time went by, I began to realize what it was that made me want to stay by your side. And it exponentially grew ever so stubbornly every passing instant.

And I just can't help but sigh dramatically - though inwardly -, "what am I to do? I really didn't mean to..."

_**• Kung malaman ang damdamin at 'di mo tanggapin**_  
_**• 'Di ko yata matitiis mawala ka **_  
_**• Kahit 'sang saglit man lang**_

From across the empty court, I can see that you're having a hard time controlling the situation... Even the invisibly twitching of your brows, and you sighed exasperatedly. You're eyes wondered afar, or perhaps you've noticed my gaze on you? I chuckled at the inane thought, but then I noted the slight blush tinting your flawless regality as you acknowledged me a nod. I know it couldn't be, but still I hoped...

**_• Paano na kaya?_**  
**_• 'Di sinasadya_**  
**_• 'Di kayang magtapat ang puso ko_**  
**_• Bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko,_**  
**_• Ikaw pa?_**

I smiled at you in compassion, as I beckoned a wave for you to slip away from the squealing crowd.

Our time together is nearing the end, and so even for a little while more, I wished to be alone with you - side by side, as we grew comfortable with each other - and just engrave this irreplaceable precious moment in my memory for all eternity.

_**• Paano na kaya?**_  
_**• 'Di sinasadya**_  
_**• Ba't nahihiya ang puso ko?**_  
_**• Hirap nang umibig sa isang kaibigang **_  
_**• 'Di masabi ang nararamdaman**_

You dared once more a reprimanding glare against your hoarding crowd, but you should have known then that it wouldn't affect your desperate admirers. Well, I admit it was amusing to watch you at least try the 'silent killer' for what could be the last time, as was and still is your signature technique (that makes everyone fall head over heels for you, but you probably don't know that, ne?). And when this didn't work, you finally decided to resort to a more verbal approach...

"Yudan sezu ni ikō!" your deep voice resonated clearly even across the spanning distance.

_**• Paano na kaya?**_

Ah, this godly voice~ It is this voice, whipped with soothing confidence, trustworthy authority and encouraging passion, I know I'll surely and deeply miss... I'll miss you... and everything that is you...

I held onto my smile, one I'm definite looked goofy to those discerning eyes (I'm sure other wouldn't notice the change, but your sharpness is undeniable). I no longer cared nor heard whatever words you told off your fans with, for all I could register at that moment is the deep baritone of your voice enveloping my entire countenance...

And your firm golden orbs locked with mine, as if to say, "wait for me" and "I'm coming for you."

_**• At kung magkataong ito'y malaman mo**_  
_**• Sana naman tanggapin mo**_

Did you already know how I feel whenever I look at you?

Perhaps, maybe... no?

Really, why is it that out of all the friends that I have it this world, does it have to you?

It can only be you...

_**• Bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko,**_  
_**• Ikaw pa?**_

I watched as you 'gentlemanly' and 'courteously' excused yourself with that signature steely reprimanding glare no one would even dare refuse less rebel. Holding in a chuckle, as well as a sympathetic glance at the unruly horde.

When the crowd finally dispersed, you made your way towards me, still attempting to dignify your bungled appearance... Your hair more of that tousled sexy mess, and your jacket is just an adorable sight to behold - all your buttons must have been taken by your frenzied fan club. =_="

_**• Paano na kaya?**_  
_**• 'Di sinasadya**_  
_**• Ba't nahihiya ang puso ko?**_  
_**• Hirap nang umibig sa isang kaibigang**_  
_**• At baka hindi maintindihan**_

I know you were desperately trying to hide it, but the hint of pink coloring your cheeks is just so cute~

I would've laughed, but *sigh* It's not as if I'm any different from your state right now anyway. So, you see, there is really no need for you to be embarassed around me. Really, we are a sight to behold! ~_~*

Needless to say, I can't really help it that my heart is racing in swallowing waves inside my chest - I hope you don't notice my nervousness -, and I'm falling for you over and over again.

_**• Paano na kaya?**_

"Saa... Tezuka, to have taken all your shirt buttons, you sure are really loved by your fans," I tried to make lite of the situation, though I was shaking internally with dread and frustration, "so, uhm... Can I ask for your trouser's button instead, ne?"

Your hazel orbs dilated with surprise, and I just widened my smile to drown the dejection I felt was coming... My eyes remained closed, because I don't want to see you leaving me behind. I'm being a coward, yes, but I selfishly want you to know my feelings... even if you might take it as a joke.

"No," you answered me in that deep enigmatic voice that exudes authority, a tone so notably engraved in my veins and bones.

I felt my lips quiver, yet I have to hold myself together. I don't want you see my weakness, even if it's breaking my heart into small thundering pieces. I opened my azures, a gesture I mustered in attempt to show you that I understand and accept you reply... that it's fine, no need to worry... I let my eyes speak, because I can't tell that you vocally in fear that my tears would start to fall uncontrollably.

But you must have seen the real me... You've always been the only one who sees right through my every smiling facades... The next thing I knew, you have pulled me into you arms, tightly hugging me as if everything depends on it, and softly confessed in my very sensitive ears, "but you can have all of me, Syuusuke."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, not anticipating such respond. But, well, I guess you also have it in you to jest once in a blue moon, so I don't really want to get ahead of myself (even if my heart must've skipped a beat by your words). "Oh... uhm... I mean, I was just kidding, Tezuka"

"I'm not," you said, and I can hear the honesty of those words vibrating in my ears. I heard you loud and clear against my drumming heartbeat... even your unspoken but pin-point conclusion, 'I know you aren't lying either.'

I was at loss for words... I am so happy, I could just faint - but that would be too exaggerating, ne? Either way my joy is over-saturated and overflowing my whole being, yet it's as if I couldn't grasp it into even a single word or syllable... a real shame for one gifted with mastery on wordplay. And unconsciously I averted my gaze to the ground, as I felt the heat rushing to my ears (good thing I had long hair to cover this unsightly blush of mine! /~)

Slowly yet surely, you came closer and closer to me... I felt a shiver of excitement and dumbfounded-ness surge my form, that I had to grip my other arm sleeve to subdue my trembling anticipation. Then I felt your slightly calloused yet warm hand pull my face up in gentle caress to match the intensity of your gaze...

Your straight-forward and honest gaze, so strong and piercing, dominating yet surrounding, determined but patiently waiting - wanting, loving - ... It is those deep ember orbs of yours that swept away all of my hesitations, doubts, and fears... And no sooner did a genuine smile grace my lips, as I dared to finally reach out to you and hug you as mine... Everything else seemed to fade into Insignificance at that very moment our true feelings blossomed free~

"I have been watching you for so long, Fuji..." your lips kissed the crown of my head.

"I know..." I whispered back, suppressing the excited tremble of my form.

"I've always wanted to hold you dearly in my arms and never let go..." you pressed your warm cheek against mine, as you hand gently stroked through my honey-brown locks.

"Hmm~" was all I could express... If I were a kitten, I would have purred and jump excitedly on you! Okay, I can now attest my silliness~

You must have wanted to hear something more from me right then, for you loosen you hold on me, yet barely a space apart between our faces. And with those shimmering embers, the sincerely of your heart engulfed my in your deep voice.

"I love you, Syuusuke."

I am shocked! Completely and utterly surprised by your words!

My wide opened sapphire lock with your, lips barely agape nor baring a smile, froze in a trance, as my mind rummaged on what I just heard you say...

His should I put this? I... Uh, it's not like I didn't want to hear you utter those magical words from you - that's would be totally absurd! But... It's more like, I didn't think that you would confess... eto... I mean, I couldn't bring myself to believe that you just told me - in a very straight-forward manner - that you love me, and I... I'm just... I'm just too happy dancing in my own little world (not literally, but a real fete inside my head 8} ) So happy, I hadn't noticed myself too engrossed in my own happiness, until I felt something soft touch my lips...

My hazy orbs instantly bolted to reality, only to be struck with yet another pleasant surprise! You kissed me... chaste and gently, yet promising of our happily ever after.

Our foreheads pressed lovingly together... eyes entranced in the depth each other's honest feelings... and lips barely a centimeter apart, your deep husky voice penetrated through my entirety...

"Do you love me, Syuu?"

I bit my lower lip in amorous anticipation, unable to tear my gaze from the intensity of your desire. A fluttering heat raged through my body, as I bared my true self to you.

"Yes," I licked your lips seductively, letting all my feelings pour in those innocent words I've save dearly for you, "I love you, Mitsu."

You eyes twinkled jubilantly, as your elusive smile graced those sexy pink lips... A different smile... A smile only I can distinguish from all our times together. It was that very special smile you always reserved for me... One that says, "I will love you for all eternity."

The invisible space between us disappeared once more, as our lips, glazed in passion, tasted of a love unbreakable and so genuinely fulfilling... The milestone of our perfect and never-ending love story~

~ no finalé~

* * *

a/n: as promised, here is my own translation of the song **"Paano Na Kaya" by Jay Bogayan**.

**What am I to do**

_How in the world did I ever end up in this kind of mess?_  
_Didn't expect my adoration for you will affection progress_  
_From the time you entered my life, everyday I'm in bliss_  
_That my growing possessiveness and desire for you can no longer missed_

_What am I to do?_  
_I really didn't mean to_  
_My heart fears confessing to you_  
_Out of all he friends I have in this world,_  
_Why does it have to be you?_

_What am I to do?_  
_I really didn't mean to_  
_Why is it so hard to tell you so?_  
_I dread to admit falling for a dear friend_  
_Just can't tell you how I feel_

_What am I to do?_

_If ever you realize how I truly feel and rejects me_  
_I can't bear living without you by my side_  
_Even for just a second_

_What am I to do?_  
_I really didn't mean to_  
_My heart fears confessing to you_  
_Out of all he friends I have in this world,_  
_Why does it have to be you?_

_What am I to do?_  
_I really didn't mean to_  
_Why is it so hard to tell you so?_  
_I dread to admit falling for a dear friend_  
_Just can't tell you how I feel_

_What am I to do?_

_And if by fate you do reciprocate my love_  
_I hope you'd give us both a chance_

_Out of all the friends I have in this world,_  
_Why does it have to be you?_

_What am I to do?_  
_I really didn't mean to_  
_Why is it so hard to tell you so?_  
_I dread to admit falling for a dear friend_  
_'Cause you might not accept my heart_

_What am I to do?_

~ Your insightful and constructive reviews are greatly appreciated O\(^o^O\)


End file.
